Evolution:The Truth
by bogey654
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened during a pokemon's evolution? Discover the truth, as a Riolu undergoes this amazing event!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. This was my first fanfiction ever, and I've just touched a couple of things up on it. Hopefully you guys enjoy it!

* * *

"Riolu, Focus blast!" The trainer that commanded this had blonde hair, brown eyes, and currently, a red face. His name was Darren. Curently, he was losing to Ash.

"C'mon, think!" Darren was flustered, to say the least. That Pikachu was destroying Riolu with his Thunder Bolt attack.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt!" Ash shouted for the umpteenth time.

"Piiiikkaaaa…" Pikachu prepared, glowing a sharp gold, small sparks coming off of him.

"Chuuuuuuuuu!" The beam of electrified power shattered Riolu's comparatively weak blue sphere, of his own aura, and shocked him to his very core. Riolu couldn't think. His body was thrown into a series of spasms, all the while trying to get a grip on the reality of the situation. Silence. The shocks had stopped, and with that realisation, Riolu felt full of energy, the way any electric-type must feel when they use Charge. A heart beat. Two. A glow encompassed him, and he had the feeling of being disassembled, a golden glow took his place, surrounding him.

"Urgh… where am I?" The rhetorical question took form, and groggily, Riolu stood up, the room spinning. "The hall of origin." A strong, commanding, female voice spoke, resonating like an echo. 'In my head? Telepathy?' Riolu thought. He turned, only to discover the source of the voice. The creature there looked slightly like a deer, with a white coat, hooves, and a disk type "attachment", that was yellow. It's eyes were a red glow, with green skin around her pupils.

"I am Arceus." "Arceus! Why am I here? I'm not dead yet!" Riolu froze, as a thought wormed its way into his mind. 'No! Surely…'

"Am I?" Arceus spoke.

"No." She pointed with her head down. Riolu looked, and was astounded at what he saw. There was a portal there, a dark purple, with a clear centre and what he saw... "Th-th-t-that's m-m-me! In that sphere! Why?" Arceus moved next to him. "Yes. You are undergoing evolution. I know." This last part prevented Riolu from speaking, effectively cutting him off. "Evolution is faster than this? Time is relative. Look to your right." Riolu turned. "That is Dialga. She has frozen time. See how she is glowing? She rules time. If you look to your left," She paused, gesturing, "That is Palkia. He rules space, and transported you here." Palkia and Dialga merely stood, not moving, except for breathing and an occasional blink. "Wow..." Riolu's eyes were aglow with wonder. "Is this the same for everyone?" "Everyone that evolves, yes. Down to buisness." Arceus lifted her hoof, and crushed Riolu. 'Huh? I can't talk… or move! What's going on!'

Arceus, reading his mind, said "This will hurt, I apologize. I have separated your spirit from your body. This is necessary for evolution." Then, focusing her power, she made her Judgement. 'You are deserving', she thought. 'You will use this gift, correctly!' Riolu's atoms were spinning. Whirling… 'I'm in thousands of places at once!' Riolu thought, while watching himself, yes himself! He then had the feeling of being formed again, but it felt wrong, somehow. Arceus' disk "attachment" let out a stream of silver, shining above her head.

"This is the steel plate of life. It will form a new part of you." It made many parts of an armour, and mixed with Riolu's floating atoms. "Lucario! Come forth!" "Arrrrrghhhh!" He struggled to his feet, a glowing blue ball in his hands, and fired it at the roof. Growling and panting, Lucario looked up at the roof.

The roof had no damages at all. Not a scratch.

"What... what happened?" He felt an energy stream through him, and then Arceus spoke. "GO BACK TO EARTH! RETURN ONLY IN DEATH!" A glowing gold covered Lucario once more, he had the same feeling of being dissasembled again...

* * *

"Oh! Oh my god! Finally! Riolu evolved! Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Darren shouted. Lucario, acting on instinct, cupped his hands at his waist, and pushed out in a motion, launching it at Pikachu. " Pikaaaaaaaa!" Ash's Pikachu lay down, eyes closed, not moving, save for the rise and fall of his breath.

Lucario looked down.

"Wow..."


End file.
